1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel derivatives of 4-hydroxyacetophenone (4-HAP) to processes for preparing them, to polymer compositions which contain the novel compounds, and to the use of said compositions for a wide variety of end use applications.
2. Description of Related Art
The following prior art references are disclosed in accordance with the terms of 37 CFR 1.56, 1.97, and 1.98.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,931, issued Jul. 21, 1970, to d'Ostrowick et al., discloses a process for resolving a mixture of optical antipodes of a primary alpha-arylalkylamine in which one of these antipodes predominates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,250, issued Jun. 14, 1983, to Farber et al., discloses a process for the preparation of p-Hydroxybenzyl-nitrites (note Table I, columns 7 and 8).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,496, issued July 19, 1983, to Paul G. Schrader discloses polyglycidyl ethers of this (hydroxyphenyl) alkanes, their blends with other epoxy compounds, and their cured products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,996, issued Apr. 30, 1991, to Kiel et al., discloses reaction products of oxo compounds and amines or ammonia, such as .alpha.-(p-chlorophenyl)ethylamine (Example 1 therein).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,848, issued Dec. 8, 1992, to Bettarini et al., discloses new pyridazinones endowed with insecticidal and acaricidal activity.
Other U.S. patents which have related application and may be of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,298,284; 3,225,098; 3,366,684; 3,739,026; 3,928,603; 4,394,496; and 5,047,592.
All of the above-cited prior art patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.